


Werewolf love

by Fangirl_1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_1994/pseuds/Fangirl_1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 17, all werewolves have to get engaged. They have 2 months to find their own mate or the Ministry will find them on. How will this law affect  Remus Lupin or Elizabeth Rose? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I know I haven't finished my Sherlock story, but my muse went away for it. I will get back to it when the show comes back on or my muse comes back.

1965 – five years old

Elizabeth was sitting in her room reading, but she was getting bored and fast. She wanted to go outside like she usually did and catch fireflies, but her parents said that she couldn’t tonight. They explained something about full moons and a monster, but to five year old Elizabeth it didn’t mean anything but she couldn’t go outside. She gets up and goes to her window. She looks outside and sees a bunch of fireflies out there. She pouts and starts to run to the living room. She was about to go in but saw her parents talking softly. She looks at them and then the kitchen. There was a backdoor through the kitchen and Elizabeth really wanted to go outside and catch the fireflies. She looked back at her parents and then ran to the kitchen. She waited when she got in there to see if her parents had seen or heard her. After a couple of seconds and when she didn’t hear her parents call her or get up, Elizabeth slowly went out the back door. She smiles at all the fireflies and starts running around. After a couple of minutes of catching fireflies, Elizabeth hears something. She stops and looks around. No one was here. She didn’t hear anything so she starts running around again. After a couple more minutes, Elizabeth hears something again and stops. She hears something behind her and so she turns around and sees a huge thing coming at her with full speed. She screams and stands there. The beast grabs onto her arm and throws her to the side. She looks down and sees blood running down her arm. She starts crying. Elizabeth’s parents run out and see the beast and Elizabeth. Her mom runs at the beast and starts shouting spells at it, while her dad run to her and run her into the house. Her dad sets her on the counter and puts a rag on her arm. “It’s okay Elizabeth. Daddy is here.” He says softly and applies pressure to the wound. Her mom comes in a little while later, sweating. 

“He is gone… for now.” She says and rushes over to them. “Let me see her arm.” Her dad uncovers her arm and shows her mom it. The blood had stopped and Elizabeth had stopped crying. Her mom sighs and kisses Elizabeth’s head. “She will be fine… but she might be a werewolf…” 

“What should we do?” Her dad asks. 

“We need to get her to the hospital and go from there.” Her mom says and picks Elizabeth up. 

“What about Greyback?” Her dad asks. 

“He won’t be back. He got what he came for. Revenge.” Her mother says as they apperate to the hospital. 

After a few hours at the hospital, the family came back to the house. They were all very fired and Elizabeth was sleeping in her dad’s arms. He puts her to bed and goes to his wife. He hugs his wife and kisses her head. 

“She is a werewolf Robert.” His wife says softly. 

“Yes, but she is safe. Her being a werewolf will not change anything. We will always love her and she will be cared for. We just have to do what is best for her.” He says and holds his wife close. “We will be fine.” 

In the other room, Elizabeth wakes up in a fright and looks around. She was home and safe. Her room was pitch dark and she couldn’t see anything. She starts crying and her parents come in. “Baby girl? What’s wrong?” 

“Dark…” She says softly. 

Her dad looks at his wife and frowns. Elizabeth had never been afraid of the dark, but tonight had changed some things for her. “Would you like a night light my darling?” He asks Elizabeth. Elizabeth nods and he makes a glowing ball appear. “This is stay on all night and will keep you safe.” 

Elizabeth looks at the glowing light and nods. “Tanks daddy.” 

Her dad smiles softly and kisses her head. “Go back to sleep my princess and we will be here in the morning.” Elizabeth nods and lies down. Her parents slowly go out of the room as Elizabeth falls back to sleep.


	2. School Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Remus Lupin in any way. If I did, Remus wouldn't have gotten with Tonks, died, and would be with me. :)

1971: Age 11

I had been a werewolf for six years now. That was 72 times I had changed into a beast. It was not fun. Not even in the slightest. It was the worst pain in the world and I hated it. I hated Greyback, the werewolf who caused this. He did it for the worst reason ever, revenge. My mom works as a healer and one night, after taking care of some patients, she got off the clock. After getting out of the hospital, stupid face, Greyback, came up and wanted her to save one of his werewolves. She tried to save him but she was unsuccessful. Stupid face blames her and wanted revenge. He came to our house on a full moon and bit me, a five year old. He was the worst person in the world and I hated him.

I had just turned eleven and that should mean I get my Hogwarts letter, but did it come? No. Now my parents are getting worried that I won't get an education and one of them will have to stay home and teach me. We had tried other schools too, like Durmstrang Institute in Scandinavia, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, Salem Witches' Institute in the States, and other schools in Japan, Russia, and Africa. None of the schools wanted a werewolf there so we were running out of opinions. I had told my parents that I don't need school for the job I wanted. I wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. After I told my parents that, they looked at each other and frowned. They looked back at me with pity in their eyes.

"Sweetie… I hate to tell you this but… It is likely that you won't ever get a job…" My mother said to me.

I frowned and looked at her. "What? Why?"

"No one hires werewolves. It's just not done." My dad chimes in.

"What? Why not? That is…" I yell.

"I'm sorry sweetie." My dad says and tries to put a hand on my knee.

I draw it back and stand up. "So I don't get to get an education. I don't get a wand. I don't get to do magic. And I don't get to work! What am I suppose to do? Live off of you two forever? No! I won't go that!" I yell and run up to my room. I had drawn myself away from my family lately. I hated not talking to them, but every time they talked to me, they had pity in their eyes. I didn't want their pity. Anyways, they had a new child to take care of. I have a baby sister. She was their do-over. She will get to go to school and get a wand and get to get a job, while I sit at home doing nothing.

I sit in my room and listen to my music. I loved being close to a muggle town because I could go over there and be normal. My scar on my arm was just a scar, not a sign for people to pity me and scurry away from me. It was dinner time when I went back downstairs. I sit at the table and cross my arms. My parents try to talk to me but I ignore them. I didn't want to hear their sorrys and pity talk. I'm almost done with dinner when we hear a knock at the door. I look at my parents and see that they are confused. "I'll get it." I say and rush to the door. I open it up and see a tall man with a white beard and some robes on. "Hello." I say.

He looks down at me and smiles. "Hello Miss Collette."

"Um, would you like to come in?" I ask and he nods. I let him in and close the door behind me. I see my parents come into the living room and see the man.

"Professor Dumbledore, what an honor." My dad says and shakes hands with the man, who I am guessing is Professor Dumbledore. We all sit down and look at him. He smiles at us all.

"You are probably wondering why I am here. Well, I am here to offer Miss Collette a place at Hogwarts." He says.

I jump up and grin. "I can go!?" I yell and start dancing.

Professor Dumbledore chuckles and nods. "Yes, you can come to Hogwarts starting September 1st."

"Not that we aren't grateful Professor, but what about Elizabeth's… special problem?" My dad asks.

I stop dancing and look at Professor Dumbledore. He smiles softly. "We have made some special actions for that issue. It will be all okay. We have made up special precautions so every one will be safe." He gets out a letter and hands it to me. "Here is your Hogwarts letter and what you will need to bring with." He gets up. "I hope to see you again soon Miss Collette." He says and apperates away.

I grin and look at my parents. "I get to go to Hogwarts." I say and grin.

They smile and get up and hug me. "Yes you do sweet pea."

Over the next few weeks, my parents and I had been going to Diagon alley to get things I needed, but today I get to get my wand. "Hurry up please!" I yell up the stairs.

"Be patient Elizabeth." My mom says as they climb down the stairs.

"I want to get my wand. I need my wand!" I say and pull at their hands.

"Okay we are ready. Do you want to go first Lizzie?" My dad asks me.

I nod and run to the fire place. I get a handful of floo powder and threw it down as I said Leaky Calderon. I go out of the fireplace and look around. My dad comes out and moves us to the side. Soon my mom comes out, holding my sister. We were off to Diagon Alley. It was a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is Chapter 2. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments and Kuddos make me happy. 
> 
> Happy Writer = More Chapters


	3. Info on Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is just some info on Elizabeth :)

Info on Elizabeth

Name: Elizabeth Rose Collette

Age: 17

General physical description: Red Hair, blue eyes, a little fat but not obese or skinny, medium height

Relationship status: Single but has to get married because of the werewolf laws

Current family: Mom: Mary Collette

Dad: Robert Collette

Younger Sister: Donna Collette

Family background (parents, previous marriages, etc.): Mom works as a healer and one night, after taking care of some patients, Mary got off the clock. After getting out of the hospital, Greyback came up and wanted her to save one of his werewolves. She tried to save him but she was unsuccessful. Greyback blames her and wanted revenge. He came to their house on a full moon and bit Elizabeth. Elizabeth was 5 at the time.

Friends: Lily – best friend

Other close relationships: friends with the marauders.

Dress style: She is very quiet about her style. She has too baggy uniforms so she can hide in the background. When she doesn't need her uniforms, her outfits consist of jeans and sweaters

Favorite pastimes: Reading

Hobbies: Loves to read and write

Favorite sports: Quidditch

Favorite foods: Cookies

Strongest positive personality trait: loyal

Strongest negative personality trait: Stubborn

Temper: Can get very mad very fast

How other people see him/her: That she is a nice girl but keeps to herself

Opinion of him/herself: She is okay with herself, she just knows that she won't amount to much since she is a werewolf

Other traits, especially those to be brought out in story:

Ambitions: Was to be a Quidditch player like her dad

What are your character's bad habits? Once she forms an opinion of you, she doesn't change her mind.

If you asked about his or her greatest dream, what would your character tell you? To be on the Holyhead Harpies

What's a secret dream that he or she wouldn't tell you about? That she is scared of the dark because of when she got bit

What does your character think is his or her worst quality? Her werewolf-ness

What do other people think your character's worst quality is? Her stubborn attitude

What is a talent your character thinks he or she has but is very wrong about? She thinks she can sing, but she sounds like a dying cat

Who was his or her first love? Her first love was a boy on her street but he didn't want to even talk to her because of her being a werewolf

In what situation would your character become violent? When defending her friends


	4. The Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Here is the next chapter. 
> 
> I did change it and make it so Remus and Elizabeth don't know each other and I fixed the second chapter. I only thing I did was take out the Remus stuff so you all don't have to read it if you want to. 
> 
> So here is the next chapter. 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter!

1977 – 17

It was my final year at Hogwarts and I was excited. I was the co-captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, along with James Potter. I wasn’t popular but I had Lily, my best friend. She was in my year and in my house. I was doing well in most of my classes and I was going to prove the world wrong and get a job after school. My werewolf-ness couldn’t stop me. I had already written letters to all the professional Quidditch teams to come see me play. I wanted, no needed, to get on a team and prove to my parents, to the world, and more importantly to myself, that I could do it.   
The first week of school had pasted and I was summoned to Professor Dumbledore’s office. I get there and see Remus Lupin standing there. He was a boy in my year and house, but I didn’t talk to him… or really anyone but Lily. I didn’t need to. I wasn’t here to make friends, I was here to get an education and get a spot on a Quidditch team. I look at him and raise my eye brow in confusion. He shakes his head and I sit in the chair next to him. “Any idea why we are here?” I ask.   
“Nope, maybe it has something to do with grades?” He suggests.   
“No, I’m not a top student. I know it isn’t something to do with Quidditch because you don’t play and James would be here with me.” I say and cross my arms and lean back.   
He nods and looks forwards. I didn’t have anything to say to him and he didn’t have anything to say to me. We didn’t talk to each other, I hate small talk, and I was comfortable in silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was getting antsy and I could tell he didn’t like silence. As he opened his mouth to start the small talk, the door opened again and Professor Dumbledore walked in. “Hello you two. I bet you are wondering why I called you here.”   
“Of course not. Why would I wonder that?” I say sarcastically.   
Professor Dumbledore chuckles and sits at his desk. He pulls out the Daily Prophet and hands it to me. “Read.”   
“Minster of Magic declares Werewolf Marriage Law going into effect later this year. The minster of magic has informed the world that werewolves should be ‘domestic’ and how they can become ‘domestic’ is to have a werewolf mate. Werewolf attacks have been on the raise for a while now and the new law is a way to end these attacks. The Head of the Creature Caretakers Committee said at a press conference, “Werewolves are known to be less violent when mated. Once we have all the werewolves mated, the werewolf attacks will soon end.” The law states that werewolves 17 and over have three months to pick a mate. If they have chosen not to do this, the ministry will pick one for them. If any werewolf chooses not to follow this law, they will be sentence to a prison sentence in Azkaban. The mates have to get married by the end of the year to not end up in Azkaban. Check back next week for an interview with the Minster of Magic about this new law.” I read out loud and look at Dumbledore. “I have to get married! To a werewolf!” I yell. I stand up and throw the paper at him. “I won’t! I can’t be married and play Quidditch!” Dumbledore goes to say something, but I keep talking. “Don’t even say that I can’t play professionally because I don’t care. I will do it! I have written letters to all the teams. One of them are bound to not care and hire me!”   
“Are you done my dear?” Dumbledore asks.   
I take a deep breath and sit down. “Yes…”   
He looks at us and frowns. “I am sorry you two. We have to comply with this law or there will be time in Azkaban for you. I believe you can still play Quidditch if you find a team who will let you on the team. This law is only making you get married not procreate or anything.”   
I frown at him. “So who am I suppose to marry? I don’t know any male werewolves.” Dumbledore looks at Remus and then back at me. I frown and look at Remus. He was staring at the ground and his face was as white as a sheet. I forgot he was here for a minute. “So you’re a werewolf too.”   
He nods and looks at me. “Yeah. I have been since I was six…”   
“Five for me.” I say and shrug. I turn back to Dumbledore. “So what you are suggesting is that Remus and I get engaged and then married?”   
“It’s better than getting a mate you don’t know. You could get paired with anyone, at any age. It could even be Greyback.” Dumbledore says and shrugs.   
I stand up. “I WILL NEVER MARRY GREYBACK, MUCH LESS TALK TO HIM! I WOULD RATHER END UP IN AZKABAN!” I yell.   
“Dear girl, calm down. I was just saying it could be worse.” Dumbledore says.   
I sit down and cross my arms. “Fine.”   
“Okay, so we get engaged and then married.” Remus says softly.  
I look over at him. “It could be worse. At lease you are cute.” I say and stand up. I look at Dumbledore. “You are going to excuse Remus and me from our classes today and we are able to go anywhere we want. Right?” I demanded.  
Dumbledore nods. “You can have all day to yourselves. I will make sure no one bothers you.”   
I nod and leave his office. I hear Remus trailing me. I go down to the kitchen and tickle the pear. Remus and I go into the kitchen and sit down. A small elf comes to us. “Hello Miss Collette and Mr. Lupin. Would you like a plate of breakfast?”   
“That would be great Dipper.” I tell the elf and she pops off. I look at Remus and smile softly. “I come here all the time.”   
“We come here all the time at night. James and Sirius need their midnight snacks.” Remus says and smiles softly. I nod and lay my head on the table. “I’m sorry…”   
I lift my head and look at him. “Why are you sorry? Did you go to the Ministry and demand that this law be created?” I ask and he shakes his head. “Of course you didn’t, so don’t be sorry. I just hate that we are going to be outed to the whole school. I mean I didn’t even tell Lily. She is going to hate me.”   
“She knows about me and doesn’t hate me.” Remus says softly.   
I look up at him. “How did she find out?”   
“James. He said that he felt bad about keeping this secret from his girlfriend and I told him it was fine… after he paid me in a hundred candy bars.” He says and smirks.   
I chuckle softly. “So the… um… Marauders know about you?”   
He nods. “They actually became illegal animagi to help me.” He informs me.   
“Oh… wow…. That is amazing.” I say and smile, amazed at what his friends would do for him. “That is very tough. How long did it take them?”   
“Three years.” He says and chuckles. “I thought they would abandon me if they found out, or they would tell Dumbledore to kick me out.”   
I nod. “I understand that feeling. Before Dumbledore came and told me that I was accepted here, I had applied at so many other schools and no one wanted me. I was an outcast. My parents pitied me. My sister didn’t know anything different, but soon pitied me too. I was locked in the basement on the nights and I would tear myself apart…” I say and space out. I thought back to the days after the full moons, when I would sit there while my mom healed me and tried to tell me that I was not a monster and that even if I wasn’t locked up, that I wouldn’t hurt them. That was a lie. I was a monster and I would kill my family if I had the chance.   
I feel a hand on me and look at him. “Hey you aren’t alone. I mean we are supposed to be getting engaged soon. You can come to me for anything.” He says and looks at me with calming eyes.   
I smile softly and nod. “You can come to me too. Now we just have to tell our friends…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me live so Comment and Kudo!


	5. AN

I don't think I will be continuing this story. I don't know how to write it and I'm not getting any feedback. Thanks for reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment and give kuddos. Thanks.


End file.
